


BETTER THAN FRIENDS

by StoneColdShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara gets a little jealous, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena’s exes, Thirsty Lena, lots of talking things out, new Supersuit, people keep winking at Lena, spoiler Supergirl season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdShipper/pseuds/StoneColdShipper
Summary: "Hi Lena, sorry I'm early but there's some-" Kara stops mid sentence. Normally she is met with the sight of Lena, hard at work and frowning at her lap top, only to look up at Kara with a wide smile, relief clearly washing over Lena's features.This time however, she is surprised to see Lena has company.OrAfter a brief bout of jealousy, Kara finally comes clean with Lena and reveals more than one secret. But will Lena accept her apology, or is it too late for this Super and this Luthor?





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I’d love to receive your constructive criticism. I plan to make this a two parter. I hope you enjoy my word vomit!
> 
> EDIT: Added chapter title and made this into a three part series, just couldn’t help my self ;)

Kara walks out of the elevator at L-Corp and waves at Jess who is on the phone, giving her a big smile. Jess smiles back at her and nods, never breaking the conversation she was having with the person on the other end of the call. 

Kara walks to Lena's office, only bothering to knock on the door after she's already opened it and entered, as she's always done since becoming best friends with the world's most beautiful CEO. 

"Hi Lena, sorry I'm early but there's some-" Kara stops mid sentence. Normally she is met with the sight of Lena, hard at work and frowning at her lap top, only to look up at Kara with a wide smile, relief clearly washing over Lena's features. 

This time however, she is surprised to see Lena has company. Not only that, but Lena is sitting rather close to the man, her hand even resting precariously midway up his thigh, as she laughs at something that was said before Kara interrupted. 

Kara has never seen this man. Nor has Lena ever mentioned him before. So her immediate dislike of him can only be because she doesn't know if he can be trusted.... Right? [Yes, of course that's it.] It's not like it feels the same as when she would see Lucy and James together back when she still had feelings for him. 

"Kara! Hi. I'm so sorry, darling. I had meant to tell Jess to let you know something came up," Lena apologized. "I hope you don't mind, it's just I bumped into Jane for the first time in years and wanted to catch up with her."

"Jane?" Kara asks, not realizing the man in the room was not a man at all. Jane is wearing an expensive three piece suit, dark grey in color, with a periwinkle blouse underneath. She has short dirty blonde hair, and light grey colored eyes that stand out more due to the color of her suit. 

It's no wonder it took Kara all of five seconds to make the connection. "Oh! Hi Jane." Kara stretches out her hand to the smartly dressed woman, a light blush coloring her neck and cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm Kara Danvers. "

"Pleasure to meet you Kara, " Jane says as she takes Kara's hand in a firm shake. "I've heard many good things about you. It seems Lena can't help but sing you praises. "

Kara can't help but feel relief, and may be a little smug, at hearing this. Her friendship with Lena had been feeling off balance lately, and she didn't understand why. May be it was nothing and Kara was just nervous, her secret making her paranoid as she sought to finally share it with Lena. 

It's been two weeks since Lex died, and while Kara has made numerous attempts at coming clean with Lena, the CEO has canceled every plan they've made to meet up. Kara wanted desperately to tell Lena that she was Supergirl, but every time she came close to saying the words 'We need to talk' Lena would change the topic or suddenly have a work emergency to deal with. 

"Oh," Kara drawls, a sheepish smile plastering itself on to her face. "We're best friends, so of course I sing her praises to anyone that will listen too."

Had Kara been paying attention to Lena's face while she spoke to Jane, she would have noticed her expression darken at the mention of 'best friends', a hint of disbelief at 'sing her praises', if only for a moment before Lena schooled her face into the Luthor mask of politeness. 

Jane noticed however, and her curiosity was piqued. She thought perhaps Lena was unhappy at only being friends with the beautiful blonde who was now smiling at Lena with a charming toothy grin. Then Jane looked at the food in Kara's hands and realized she was probably interrupting the women's lunch plans. She was hoping Lena would be available to go out on a few dates while she was in National City, but it looks like Lena already has a partner. She hides her disappointment almost as good as Lena hides her emotions, and begins to excuse herself. 

"Well, Lena, it has been a pleasure to see you again," Jane leans in for a hug and a kiss to Lena's cheek. She cuts off the protests Lena started to voice. "I'll be in the city for another two months, so we can definitely meet up again later. I'll let you two get back to your date." She says that last bit with a knowing wink to her, hidden from Kara's line of sight. 

Lena's blush is nearly imperceptible, Luthor mask still firmly in place. Instead, she begins to make plans to meet with Jane later that week. "Wednesday night, come to my place for dinner. Say 7:00?"

"I'll be there. Goodbye Kara," and with that Jane exited Lena's office. 

"Well, she seems lovely," Kara comments as she settles onto Lena's white couch, genuinely pleased to have met Jane. She begins pulling out Big Belly burgers and fries. 

"Yeah. She is...." Lena nearly whispers it, sounding wistful and nostalgic. She is still standing, looking at the door where Jane was just at moments before. 

"You know," Kara starts, eyeing Lena with apprehension, "when I first came in I thought may be Jane was a secret boyfriend you hadn't told me about. I feel so god awful I assumed she was some dude." Kara had begun to eat her fries as Lena sat next to her. Kara was all too aware of the distance between them. It was greater that it used to be, and certainly greater than the distance between Lena and Jane just moments t ago, on this very couch. (Though she pushed that particular thought away). It was also one of the many small things that made Kara wonder why Lena had felt so distant these last couple of weeks. 

Lena gives Kara a small, terse smile, her gaze both piercing and detached at the same time. "Kara, you know I wouldn't keep such a big secret from you, right? Not from my best friend," Lena teased, but the ways she said 'secret' and 'best friend' made it seem like she was talking of anything but secret boyfriends. 

Kara swallowed hard, an act that became a struggle when her mouth became suddenly dry. Her mind raced trying to think of how to answer that, but Lena spoke before she even had a chance. 

"Thought you aren't entirely off base. Jane and I used to date in college. It was my third year at MIT and had just turned eighteen and Jane was a freshman, just in from high school. We dated for a good three months, before our schedules simply made it impossible to continue seeing each other. I sometimes wonder what could've been." She turned to face Kara and laughed at the gaping expression on the reporters face, clearly there since the moment she admitted to having dated Jane. 

"You never told me you dated a girl before!" Kara seemed to finally regain control of her jaw. 

Lena frowns. "Sure I did. I must have told you I was bisexual when I told you about Veronica didn't I?" Again Kara's jaw falls, but she is quicker to close it this time. If only to open and close it a couple of times before she can reply. 

"You only said you went to boarding school with her, not that you dated! Really, though? Veronica?!"

"Oh. I could have sworn I mentioned it. And I wouldn't exactly say we 'dated'," Lena's face slowly broke into a predatory smirk, but it quickly soured into a grimace. "Besides, I was young and impressionable, and while Veronica was still a bitch, she wasn't a criminal yet." Lena could see the moment Kara finally understood the bit about 'not exactly' dating Veronica. Kara's face flushed red and she somehow couldn't meet Lena's eyes, and the famous crinkle made its appearance. 

Lena was about to tease Kara, but was held back by an errant thought. One that betrayed an emotion she wished had died at the same time as her trust in Kara:  
[What if this is what it takes to get Kara to finally see me as more than a friend?]

She ignores the thought, shoving it into yet another box. She continues to eat her food, surprised at Kara's sudden silence, but not unhappy with it. She had spent the last two weeks avoiding Kara, not ready to face the lies that would inevitably follow in her wake. She thought back to the blonde's words as she first entered her office.  
[Wait wait wait. Was she about to finally tell me?]

Hope welled up in her chest, unbidden, and she could barely make herself swallow her last bite of food. 

Kara cleared her throat, clearly preparing herself for what she was about to say. Lena's heart once more danced with hope and anticipation. 

"You know," Kara says quietly, and Lena can't help but lean in. "Not that I've ever dated a girl, in fact I've only ever dated guys, but I do consider myself to be pansexual."

Lena's heart nearly drops to her stomach in disappointment, before she really processes what Kara just confessed. It may not have been the Super secret she was expecting, but it was a big one nonetheless. One that even gave her an entirely different kind of hope. The kind she had long given up on because she believed Kara Danvers to be as straight as they come. 

"Why hadn't you said anything before?" Lena asks curious. 

"...." Kara is fidgeting with her hands now. "Because.... I've only ever dated guys, so I never felt the need to label myself. And I didn't know you like girls. I didn't want to make things weird between us.” Lena understood this better than anyone. It’s the very reason she very purposefully neglected to tell Kara of her own sexuality. “I never want to lose our friendship." Kara tried to put as much feeling into that last sentence. 

This was not lost on Lena, who could tell she was planning to come clean about everything. 

“Because you mean so much to me...” Kara trailed off. 

And all too suddenly Kara began to undo the first button of her light blue, deliciously fitted button down. Lena's heartbeat skyrocketed and she had no doubt Kara could hear it. She wasn't ready. Not now, immediately following the the reveal of Kara's sexuality. 

Her mind was still reeling from the realization that may be there really was a chance for her, that may be Kara could be into her after all. And even though she knew Kara was only trying to show Lena her Supergirl suit, seeing Kara undo the buttons on her shirt was making Lena's mouth go dry and her mind fill with inappropriate thoughts about the superhero. 

Like how she wished that Kara wasn't actually wearing her red and blue under her civilian clothing. Like how great it would be if once she finally undid the last button, there was nothing but a pastel pink lacy bra that she knows Kara likes to wear (just don't ask Lena how she knows this). Like how she'd love to reach over and pull that shirt that has tortured her on so many occasions off of Kara's muscled shoulders, tracing her fingers over the exposed flesh. Like how amazing Kara's tight abs would feel under her hands as Lena pushed her back onto the seat of the couch, kissing Kara's lips for the first time. Like how she'd love to also taste Kara's-

[That’s enough of that!] She thought as she quickly reached out to grasp at Kara's hands, preventing her from getting to the third button. Still, just two were enough for the unmistakable blue to be seen. 

Kara noticed Lena's racing heart and fast paced shallow breaths. "Lena?"

"You don't need to show me. I know." Lena's hands were shaking. When she imagined this moment she thought her hands would be shaking in anger. But of course Kara would somehow unknowingly cause her digits to tremble with barely contained arousal instead. She could practically feel the moisture on her thighs. 

Kara's ensuing ramble was able to clear her mind and bring her back from her arousal and she was able to focus on the matter at hand. 

"Wait, you know?! But how?.... Did you figure it all out? Who am I kidding, you're a genius, of course you did. 'I flew here one a bus'! What was I thinking? There were so many times I nearly blew my cover. I should have known you would eventually piece it all together. Rao! I wanted to tell you for so long, I can't believe-" Lena placed her pale fingers to Kara's lips, effectively quieting her. 

Only now did Kara notice the tears falling from Lena's beautifully green eyes. Lena wanted to hit Kara's chest repeatedly for opening up that still all too fresh wound. Instead a large sob raked over her body and Kara held her arms trying in vain to offer some comfort. Lena gently shoved Kara away with one arm while wrapping the other one around herself. 

"I didn't figure it out," there was anger in Lena's voice. The anger that kept her from seeing Kara for two weeks, that drove her to sell CatCo, something Kara still didn't know. 

"Oh," was all Kara could say, tears finally streaking down her face as well. 

"I should have," Lena's voice was now raw but firm with determination. "But I didn't because I trusted you. All those near misses you were going on a bout? They went right over my head. God, I was so blind. Do you want to know how I found out?"

Kara simply nodded and shut her eyes, too scared to make eye contact with Lena, half knowing and half dreading what came next. 

"Lex. That egomaniac. Incapable of doing anything purely for the benefit of others, and yet it is him who tells me. Shows me the proof. It should have been you. But so much for truth, justice and the American way."

Finding her words once more Kara dove full force into her apology. "Lena, I'm so sorry you found out that way. I have been wanting to tell you for so long, honest! But things kept getting in the way. And if I'm being truly honest, I almost didn't want to tell you-"

Lena scoffed. She knew the excuses were coming, saw them from a mile away. What she did not expect was for Kara to blatantly admit she kept lying to her on purpose, keeping her in the dark because she wanted to. Upon seeing the hurt evident in Lena's face, Kara rushed to clarify. 

"No- Lena, I didn't meant- it's not that I wanted to keep lying to you! It's just that with everyone else I had to be Supergirl and Kara Zor-El first and foremost. Sure I could be Kara Danvers with them too, but it wasn't the same.

"With you, I didn't have to live up to the pressure of being all those different versions of myself. With you I got to be just little old Kara Danvers the reporter, not a superhero in disguise, or a refugee from Krypton, or Superman's cousin. I never really felt happy and at ease with any one other than Alex, and then I met you." Kara grabbed Lena's cold hands in her very warm ones. Lena didn't say a word and simply waited for Kara to continue. 

"That first time that I walked into your office with Clark, I'll admit I suspected you could've been involved with the failed launch of the Venture. But I hadn't met you yet! I didn't know any better. So yeah we used our X-ray vision to scope out your office," at this, Lena made the mental note that Clark Kent was Superman. Suddenly it made a lot more sense why her brother snapped, but that was a thought for later. 

"But after we left, you had been so kind and cooperative, I couldn't help but trust that you were innocent. But Clark, he just couldn't get past your last name. To be honest I wasn't expecting to become friends with you, much less best friends. Everyone was against it. Clark, Alex, J'onn, Winn, James. All of them, but I knew you and I just couldn't believe that you would ever do anything evil."

"Until last year," Lena said with a surprising lack of emotion. "With the kryptonite. Your trust in me was broken."

"No, Lena, no!" Kara pulled her into her chest, hugging Lena tightly. Almost too tightly, but not quite. Lena felt comfort wash over her, so she didn't push Kara away this time. "It wasn't you that I didn't trust. It was the kryptonite! There was a time that I didn't hate it. The DEO would use it to help me train against humans. It put me on and even playing field as the other agents, and Alex loved to kick my ass every now and then because of it." Kara chuckled at a particular memory. 

The rumble of Kara's chest beneath her had Lena fisting her hands into her button down, unintentionally undoing two more buttons. She could see her suit a little better now and noticed it looked different. Must be a new suit. Lena simply cataloged that information. She'd ask another time. 

"But then everything changed. Do you remember when the other kryptonians used Myriad on National City?" Kara asked and looked down at Lena. Lena lifted her head from its perch on Kara's chest and nodded, looking into sad blue pools, slightly red from crying. Kara continued, "well, one of those kryptonians was my aunt Astra. While I know her actions were wrong, she did it for the right reasons. I knew I could get her to change sides and stop Myriad. But before I had the chance to do it, she was killed."

Fresh tears fell from Kara's eyes and Lena's heart broke at the sight of it. She placed a hand on Kara's cheek, gently wiping away her tears. Kara was finally opening up to her and being honest, and Lena's residual anger over the whole thing was leaving her in massive waves. "Was it kryptonite?" Lena asked knowingly. 

Kara nodded. "Yes. Astra was about to kill J'onn, and Alex had no choice but to kill Astra with a kryptonite sword from the DEO. My sister and my first friend on Earth, had to kill my last remaining family, to save the life of a man that is like a father to us. I don't blame Alex, she did what she had to. But from that day onward, I hated kryptonite. And of course my run in with red kryptonite didn't help. 

"When the DEO finally gave up using it and resorted to using red sun simulators instead, I was so relieved. I don't want you to ever think that Supergirl lost her faith in you. I know my behavior at the time didn't show it, but it pained me greatly to hurt you like that. And when I asked James to break into your lab, I wasn't thinking about you or our friendship. All I could think of was the kryptonite. I'm sorry, I should really have trusted you more."

"No, don't apologize. I know I was angry for so long about it, but knowing what I know now you had every right to be."

"And so did you. Our relationship as a Luthor and a Super never really recovered after that, and for that I'm so sorry."

Lena rested her forehead against Kara's, "I meant it when we agreed to let bygones be bygones. There's no need to keep apologizing for it. I'm still upset you didn't tell me sooner. But I understand that even though I am your friend, I'm am not entitled to know all of your secrets. It will take some time, but I truly believe we can rebuild our friendship and our trust."

"You are always so sweet and forgiving," Kara's eyes are closed but her arms are still wrapped tightly around Lena's shoulders. "I could never understand why so many people think you are cold hearted. You have the warmest heart of any one I know. It's why I love you so much."

Lena's heart is racing, even though she is certain that Kara didn't meant she loved her romantically, but Lena's breath still caught in her lungs. She pulled back just the slightest to look into Kara's eyes. She could almost swear she saw as much adoration reflected in those baby blues as she felt in her heart. 

Lena leaned her head in just a hair, and it might have just been her blurry, teary eyes and over zealous imagination, but it seemed that Kara did the same. [This is it. This is finally it. I get to taste Kara's lips. I'll finally-]

Not only did Lena not get to finish that thought, but her lips never met Kara's. Jess had burst into the office in a hurry, looking down at the tablet she was holding. " so so-"

"-rry," Jess looked up upon hearing Lena's disapproving groan. Only to see Kara sitting on the immaculate white couch, back facing her. Lena sitting on her lap, hugged tightly to her chest. Their faces had been millimeters away from each other. Kara's back was to her, but she could tell her shirt was partially undone and one of Lena's hands pulling at the shirt, the other on Kara's face. 

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry Miss Luthor! I would have knocked, but the investors from Japan are requesting and emergency meeting. The wife of Mr. Iijima-san has gone into labor and is having complications. He wishes to move tomorrow's meeting to right now so that he'd can return to her as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course. I will meet them in conference room four in ten minutes. Thank you Jess." Lena is already standing and Kara is quickly redoing her shirt buttons, glad her back was to the door and Jess didn't see the crest on her chest. 

Jess simply winks at Lena before stepping back out of the office to give the two women a private moment. (Unknown to Lena, Kara overhears Jess mutter to herself, "it's about damn time.") Lena is certain that there is a deep flush from her head to the base of her neck. She will need to wash her face before she meets the investors. 

"I should go," Kara has finished fixing her shirt and is already preparing her bags to leave. Lena puts a hand to one of Kara's broad shoulders. Stopping her for a moment. 

"We still have much to talk about. Meet at your place?" Lena questions. She really hopes they can pick this up later. 

"Yeah, sure, come over at nine," Kara's says, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Alex is coming over to hang out today but I'll kick her out by eight thirty. Plan to spend the night. We have lots to talk about."

"Ok. I'll see you there," Lena removes her hand from Kara's all too warm shoulder. After the blonde exits the office, Lena stares after her, feeling giddy with excitement. 

Then she rushes to her private bathroom. She needs to make sure that the meeting finished by seven if she wants to have enough time to prepare for her first quite possibly non-platonic sleep over with Kara. She needed to make sure she was standing at Kara's door five minutes before nine, because she is still a Luthor (but in a good way).

And by all the gods, dead or a live, earthly or otherwise, she was going to make up for lost time. It would take time to rebuild their trust. But this Luthor was going to give her Super a second chance. Because this Super said she loved her Luthor. 

And that was good enough for Lena.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena agree to set some ground rules in order to rebuild their friendship. Or maybe build some thing new altogether ;). It’s almost too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this fic into three chapters instead of the intended two. Once you see the length of chapters two and three you will understand why. I almost broke it up into four but figured it was fine like this. 
> 
> I actually started and finished chapter three before I even started on chapter two, but I’m a bully and will make you wait a couple of days for it
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. You will love the end of this chapter, I promise ;)

Leaving L-Corp after making plans to see Lena at Kara's apartment later that evening, Kara made her way to her apartment. Alex was already waiting for her, Chinese, potstickers and chocolate pecan pie already out on display. 

It had been just barely a month since Alex had gotten her memories back, and they had already had two sister nights, but they still felt like they needed to spend more time together. So Alex had taken to treating Kara to all her favorites every time she could, and Kara for her part was helping Alex with her adoption process. 

"Hey you. Where have you been?" Alex asked, handing Kara a glass of red wine. It may not get her drunk, but she had grown to like the taste. 

"I was at L-Corp. Lena and I had a talk."

Alex looked up at Kara then, narrowing her eyes a bit in that big sister Danvers kind of way. "Oh yeah? What kind of talk." Alex failed at making her voice sound casual. She still wasn't so sure telling Lena the truth was the best thing to do. It was still too soon after the death of Lex, and she worried Lena just wasn't ready to hear Kara had been lying to her all along. 

"Well, first she told me she was bisexual and has dated other girls before." Kara also failed at trying to act casual, and it had Alex giving her a teasing smile. "So I felt it was only fair that I tell her I am pansexual." Alex's chopsticks fall out of her hands, but the redhead fails to notice. 

"You're WHAT!?" Her eyes widened and almost looked like they will pop out of their sockets if they were to bulge out any more than they already did. "Kara! You're PAN?!" Kara simply nods like if she had just told Alex the most mundane thing ever. "And you told Lena before you told ME?!"

"Well it's not like I planned it that way! And I may not have told you I was pan in as many words, but I haven't necessarily been hiding it either. I always talk about how girls are so beautiful." Kara is now stuck using her super speed to catch the cushion Alex has thrown at her. 

"You bitch! And you had me worried thinking that you were uncomfortable with me after I came out as gay!" Alex threw another cushion. 

"Language! And I was uncomfortable, but not because you're gay. I was uncomfortable because I realized I had never put any thought into what my sexuality might be. Back on Krypton, there is no such thing as sexuality. You just like who you happen to like, and that's that." Kara threw one of the cushions back at Alex gently, but with just a touch of super speed. 

It hit Alex square in the face, "oof! And every time you said how beautiful a girl was I thought you were just complementing them. Now I wonder, who have you found attractive?"

"Well, lets just say I had many reasons to love working for Cat Grant," Kara admits and Alex bursts out laughing. "And if I hadn't already had feelings for James, I would've had a mad crush on Lucy."

"I knew it!" Alex shrieks. "She is easy on the eyes isn't she?"

Kara smiles before shyly adding, "and well I did always like Becky."

Alex’s jaw nearly drops to the floor. "Our COUSIN Becky?!"

"Hey, she is your cousin, NOT mine!" Kara defends, looking beet red. 

Alex laughs and just decides to hug her arm around Kara's neck and pull her in, giving her a noogie, and leaving the blonde's new hair cut looking worse for wear. "So Lena is bi and you are pan, huh? You gonna tap that?"

"Alex!" Kara was scandalized, before oh so quietly whispering ".... May be..." Alex laughed loudly. 

"Damn. My baby sisters got game! Lena Luthor, huh. So I'm guessing now you *really* want to tell her. How will you do it?" Kara bit her lip. "YOU ALREADY TOLD HER?! Kara, she needs to sign like four different NDAs. You should have waited for me to give them to you to have her sign them!"

"I didn't tell her, Alex! I mean I was going to, but it turned out to be unnecessary. She already knew. Lex told her. I don't know how yet but she promised we'd talk more later."

Alex set her plate down. Their food was only half finished, but already completely forgotten. "Tell me everything." Her tone was serious. 

Alex sat in silence as Kara told her everything that happened back in Lena's office. Well, not everything. She left out her own love confession and the kiss she almost shared with Lena. 

"Ok. I know I wasn't happy at first, so I'm sorry if I reacted badly," Alex reaches over to hold Kara's hand. "But I'm glad things ended on mostly pleasant terms. I know how much Lena means to you. She does still need to sign four NDAs, but I can take them over to her myself tomorrow."

"Actually, do you happen to have them with you?" Kara asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm kind of going to see her later tonight."

Alex broke out into a knowing smile. "You dog! When you said may be I didn't think you were serious!"

"Wait- what- Alex, no not like that!" Kara smacks her knee, but not hard enough to hurt. Much. "There is still a lot we need to talk about! It is just a platonic sleepover between friends!"

"Oh, sure. Platonic. And you hadn't said it was a sleepover," was Alex's teasing reply. 

Before Kara was able to protest further, a call came in from Brainy. There was a fire. At a fire station. It was undergoing renovations, but still. [Shouldn't those guys be able to handle that? They are, like, right there!]

"Count your lucky stars, baby sis. A fire jus saved your ass. But I will tease you on this later."

Kara was already in her new suit, eternally grateful for the interruption. 

It turned out to just be a small fire, but the fire was not the real problem. All of the firemen and the renovation crew seemed to be under mind control and attacked Supergirl. Once detained, they alluded to someone called Leviathan. 

Though Kara handles them easily enough, she still wasn't released from the DEO until just past eleven. With a start Kara realized Lena must have come over to her apartment and left, angry at being stood up. She flew home as fast as she could. 

When she landed in her apartment, curtains fluttering behind her, she was surprised to find Lena pleasantly chatting with Alex. The redhead had stayed in her apartment since she was off shift. Lena finished signing her last NDA and handed them all back to Alex. 

Lena turns to look at Kara when she enters through her giant window. "No wonder those windows are always open," She states. Kara shifts uncomfortably on her feet as she realizes Lena is openly looking her up and down with a pleased look on her face. "I like the new suit."

[Oh, she was looking at my suit.] Kara thinks with a mix between relief and disappointment. She smiles at Lena and releases the clasps that keep her cape in place, setting it down on the back of her couch. 

"It looks particularly good from the back," Lena notes, and Alex snorts loudly, desperately trying to hold back from laughing. She is supposed to be in Director mode, but these two useless gays weren't making it easy. 

"Hey Alex," Kara gives Alex a fake polite smile, "thanks for keeping Lena company while I was out. But I'm here now, *so you can go home now.*"

Alex huffs in disbelief, but starts gathering her things anyway. "Just remember you two," Alex teases, "I get to be the bestwoman at the wedding." And with a secret wink to Lena, Alex dashes out the door and shuts it behind her before she gets hit with the shoe Kara threw at her head.

Kara turns to the sound of Lena giggling like a madwoman, and her frustration at Alex's antics turns into warm embarrassment. 

"Sorry about her," Kara rubs both her hands on her face, "I still haven't house trained her yet." Lena's giggles die down and are replaced by a look of dismay. 

[Is that a kryptonian thing? To 'house train' human pets?] Kara removes a hand so that she can see only half of her face. She has a coy smile perched on her delicious lips, and Lena's tense shoulders relax once more. 

"You're making alien jokes now, is that how this is gonna be?" Lena quirks one of her gorgeous eyebrows. 

Kara chuckles, "no, no. I was just trying to lighten the mood. We need to have a long and serious talk."

"Uh-oh, a long and serious talk you say. But then, why do you look like you're ready to fall asleep on your feet?"

Kara grunts. She had hoped Lena hadn't noticed how tired she was. "It's been a long day. I dealt with a bank robbery and a two hundred ton ship that nearly sank in the harbor before I even stopped by your office. Then with the mind control victims, I feel exhausted. Not to mention the emotional toll of almost loosing your friendship, I'm surprised I'm still awake."

Lena reaches across the counter and takes one of Kara's hands. "I guess it's a good thing I planned to spend the night. Come let's get some sleep."

They prepare for bed quietly, brushing their teeth beside each other, sharing furtive looks every now and then. Kara makes Lena take the bed and simply sets up a sleeping bag on the floor right next to it, both still a little too nervous to suggest sharing the bed. 

Later in the night, when Lena wakes to get a drink of water, she finds Kara sleep-floating in her sleep right in front of her. (Unknown to Lena is the fact that for all of their previous sleepovers, Kara has had to tie herself down to something under her blankets to keep this very thing from happening.) She is spread out like a starfish and Lena has a hard time believing she was ever mad at such an adorkable puppy. She has her drink and returns to bed. She reaches over and grabs hold of one of Kara's hands before falling back into a restful sleep. 

The next day, there are very few Supergirl emergencies and the blonde and brunette duo are able to spend the whole day talking with hardly any interruptions. They set some ground rules, and agree to be one hundred percent honest with each other. 

"If we MUST keep a secret from each other, then we need to tell the other that there is something we can't share at the moment, and the other has to promise not to snoop, or get angry. In our line of work, it's inevitable that there will be things we can't share with any one. Even each other." Lena states, and Kara wholeheartedly agrees. 

They agree to work on rebuilding their friendship, but both concede that starting from scratch is unnecessary. 

Kara tells Lena about all the times she almost told her about Supergirl, and what ultimately stopped her from doing so. She told her many stories of her caped adventures and exploits that Lena was not already familiar with. What life was like growing up on two different planets. 

By the time the sunlight begins to dwindle, Lena has had a few glasses of wine, and Kara *feels* like she is intoxicated, simply from being in Lena's presence all day. 

So when Lena begins openly flirting with Kara, she feels emboldened enough to flirt back, to Lena's pleasant surprise. Before they least expect it, they are once more wrapped in each other's arms, looking into pools resembling the bluest of oceans and the most verdant forests. 

Kara seems to mull something over for a moment before she gathers the courage to ask Lena about a sensitive subject. 

"So. Are you thinking of giving a relationship with Jane another try? I mean, it might be easier to do now that you are no longer in college."

Lena thinks about this for perhaps a little too long, because now Kara is uncomfortable sitting so close to her and tries to put some space between them. Lena simply holds on to her tighter. Kara could easily break free if she wanted, but it is clear Lena wants her to stay in her arms, so she does. 

Lena is looking at her, studying her face and the tension in her shoulders. [Kara is jealous,] she thinks. [And jealous Kara is *hot.*] so Lena decides she will embrace her Luthor instincts for a little while. 

"Well, I am still having dinner with her on Wednesday, so who knows where the night will end?" She gives Kara a taunting lopsided smirk and lifts an eyebrow suggestively.

Wrong move. Kara immediately school's her face into and impassive mask. 

"That's great. I hope that goes well," Kara gives her an obviously fake smile that is only barely able to mask her pain. "Now if it's okay with you, I have plans to go meet up with Alex at her place."

"Kara, wait!" Lena reaches her hands up to Kara's face holding it in place and preventing her from averting her teary eyes. "That was mean of me I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just teasing you." Kara grimaces, and Lena wipes away the tears before they even have the chance to fall upon sun kissed cheeks. "But to answer your question honestly? No. I won't date Jane again. She was nice enough in college, but she is a businesswoman now, and not a very nice one if the stories I hear can be trusted. I'm no more interested in her than I am in Alex."

Kara looks at her in alarm, and Lena has to put her fingers of one hand up to Kara's lips to keep her quiet. "And no, I'm also not interested in your sister." Kara at last relaxes completely, leaning into Lena's hand that still rests on her cheek. 

"What are we doing, Kara?" Lena's voice is quiet and contemplative. 

"What do you mean?" Kara says, and can't help but sneak a peek at slightly parted crimson lips. 

"We're supposed to be rebuilding our friendship. So what are we doing right now?" Lena noticed where Kara's eyes had strayed and couldn't help but lean in slightly, biting her bottom lip. 

"Hmmm," the blonde's hum was deep and throaty. "May be we can be something better than friends."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Lena is now snuggling her nose to Kara's. 

[Frick it,] is all Kara can think before she leans forward and forced their lips together for the first time. Lena is not the least bit surprised and returns the kiss immediately. 

It starts out slow and gentle, an exploratory kiss to determine how their lips fit against each other. When they break apart, Kara rests her forehead on Lena's. 

"I don't know, but I was thinking that we've lost so much time already, and I want to make up for it. I'm not sure I want to take things slow."

Lena smiles, stealing quick kisses between her next words. "Oh - yeah - And what - exactly -were you thinking - of doing - to make up - for lost - time?"

Kara takes a moment to enjoy the ghost feeling of Lena's lips on hers, her eyes closed as she hums contentedly. When she finally slowly flutters her eyes open, her pupils have dilated, and Lena's breath is stolen. 

"Well, now that you ask..." Kara's voice is husky, and low enough to set Lena's core on fire. The blonde's very wolf like smile is doing wonders for her. And the feel of Kara's impossibly strong hands on her ass as she is lifted into a carrying position, with her legs wrapped around Kara's hips is certainly not helping. 

Lena crashes their mouths together, kisses no longer slow and languid. She is devouring Kara's lips and tongue, and Kara for her part is biting Lena's bottom lip every chance she gets. The next thing Lena knows, she is thrown onto Kara's bed, but her complaints quickly die in her throat as she sees Kara slowly start to strip her clothes off. 

And oh, Lena never wants to be friends with Kara ever again. Not when she can have her like this. Kara climbs onto the bed, propping herself up with a knee on either side of Lena. She is in her underwear, leaning down to kiss Lena passionately once more. 

~~<>~~~~<>~~~~<>~~~~<>~~~~<>~~  
:An hour and a half later:

Kara hears the sound of keys jingling right outside her door, and she immediately shuts her Obsidian off. 

She hears Alex curse outside before her door is kicked open, and the redhead comes running into Kara's apartment, gun drawn. 

"Kara! Are you okay?! I knocked, but you wouldn't answer, and then I heard noises so I thought-" Alex finally made her way into the bedroom, only to find Kara desperately clutching a bedsheet to cover her naked body. "Oh." Alex looked away from Kara but looked to see if there was someone else in bed with her. 

There wasn't. Kara was alone in bed, breathing heavily and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. [But the noises from earlier-]

"Oh. Oh god. No! I did not need to know that you-! Oh god!" Alex has turned her back to Kara. "Can you make yourself decent. Please?"

Despite feeling mortified, Kara manages to super speed her way into some pajamas. "Alex, I'm so sorry-"

"No! It's ok. You don't need to explain. You're and adult and can do whatever you please, clearly. I just-. I don't need to know about it. God I need so much therapy."

"I don't think you could ever pay Kelly enough to treat you for this." Kara quips, trying to steer the conversation into safer territory. Alex simply glares at her, face still red. Kara's sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you knocking. I was distracted." Alex's scoff earned her her own glare. 

"Look. All I came over to say is that we had to release all the mind control victims since there was no sign that they could be controlled again. Which means you have to be careful out there in case this Leviathan person/thing was not a one time occurrence. I tried to just broadcast this to your Obsidian, but it appeared as being in use for hours. So I decided to just come tell you myself."

Kara flushed red and ducked her head when Alex mentioned her Obsidian was in use for so long. 

[Wait a minute....] "Kara..? Were you still on your Obsidian when I came in?" Kara wouldn't look at her. "Kara we've talked about this! You are using your Obs device too much! I think you're getting addicted and I'm worried about you. Especially after to your fight with Lena, you have been checking out of the real world and you hardly want to spend any time doing anything else."

Kara refuses to reply, but she looks contrite. She knows Alex is right. At first her interest in the new technology was purely professional. She was writing a piece on it and all the good it could do to bring people all over the world together. 

But then she found out she could relive her earliest memories of Krypton and her parents. She knew Allura still lived in Argo, but her father was gone and she missed him and Astra dearly. She could even create new memories as if she was still on Krypton and it was still in one piece and striving. 

It was basically a Black Mercy, but without the danger of dying. A Sweet Mercy perhaps. You could leave and re-enter these fantasies when ever you pleased, and Kara had been abusing it lately. 

She had tried to tell Lena the truth about her alter ego, only to discover that she already knew. Kara tried to apologize, but the brunette would hear none of it. Lena went as far as telling Kara she thought her lower than even Lex, because even he had never been able to hurt her like this, and Lena would never forgive her for it. 

She rescinded Kara's unlimited access to L-Corp, and told her to never show herself in front of her again. She had even already forbidden CatCo from ever sending Kara to interview her again, right before she sold it. She'd bought it as a business investment and a favor for a friend, but now that she had no friends and gained as much profit from it as she could, she had no more use for the media empire. 

If Kara did ever try to see Lena again, the CEO had put measures in place that would physically hurt her to keep her away. She even demonstrated one of them. A sonic weapon that created extremely loud sounds in a frequency only Kara could hear, that left her ears bleeding. It was a perfect recreation of the one Lillian had used all those years ago. 

"I think you need an intervention," Alex spoke up, mistaking her prolonged silence as refusing to acknowledge that she had a problem. 

"That won't be necessary," Kara said, and she removed the Obsidian contacts from her eyes. "You are right. It's becoming an addiction. I need to live my reality, and though it sucks right now, escaping it will not help it improve." She handed her contacts over to Alex. 

Alex took them and put them away in her jacket pocket. She enclosed Kara in her arms, who was usually slightly bigger than her but was right now so much smaller. 

"Thank you, Alex," Kara sniffed but gently pulled away. "But I'd really like to be alone right now. "

Alex looked like she might argue against that, but could see that Kara really needed it. 

"Ok. But call me as soon as you are ready for company again. I know you feel so alone after Lena, but you are not alone. You still have so many people who love you."

"I know. Thank you Alex. I'll call you." And with a sad smile Kara saw Alex out the door and closed it after her. 

Kara slowly sunk to the ground with her back leaned against the door and hugged her knees to her chest. She cried for a long time, but when she was finished she felt a little stronger than before. Catharsis, it seems, will be her lifelong companion. It was there after Krypton, after Astra, and it was here now, after Lena. It might as well become her new best friend, seeing as that position is currently open. 

She sighed and made her way back to bed. It was almost four in the morning, but it was early Saturday morning, so she could stay in bed all day. 

Her last thought as she fell asleep was how much she missed Lena....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I lied to you, the end here was very sad, poor Kara. Did I mention I was a bully?
> 
> I hated having to write this part. It was all the trailer’s fault I tell you! I felt that I had to include as much from it as I could without hurting the story, and I personally feel like I did just that. But it’s your job to tell me if I didn’t :D
> 
> Given how little we know about these topics, I’ve taken the creative liberty to interpret obsidian and leviathan as I saw fit. 
> 
> Also, I am no expert on addictions and did not intend to offend anyone with saying Kara was developing one. But I meant it. She maybe immune to drugs and alcohol, but she is not immune to addictive behavior. And if any one is likely to become addicted to the Sweet Mercy as I have now dubbed my version of obsidian, it’s Kara, with all the loss she has experienced in her life. At least in my opinion. 
> 
> Again feel free to tell me what you think of this (mis)interpretation of what the reveal should be.


	3. The Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been keeping herself busy, both before and after confronting Kara, in order to avoid dwelling on the empty feeling in her heart. 
> 
> But as usual, Supers and Luthors seem to be inevitable, and she has no choice but to face the fact that Kara just isn’t easy to ignore. 
> 
> But will forgiving her be made any easier after she makes a few discoveries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, folks! I said I would make you wait, but it turns out I couldn’t make myself wait xD

:Twelve days ago:

Lena is sitting in her office, signing paperwork and looking over the schematics for the latest VR and social media device launch, Obsidian. The device was manufactured and distributed by one of L-Cop’s biggest rival companies, OBSDN Tech Industries. 

This new technology was the biggest advancement in virtual reality since, well, the creation of VR itself. Obsidian allows the user to create their own versions of reality based on memories already present in the user’s mind. 

The main purpose of the device was originally to help people suffering from Alzheimer’s and other similar dementia disorders. Their loved ones would use their own device to recreate their shared memories with the person, and then transfer the recreated moments with the patient’s device. The clinical trials had been such a great success that it was not long before a consumer model was quickly developed and being mass produced. 

This new model, along with the brand new social media platform to go along with it, was able to broadcast live footage as well as recreated memories. It was rising in popularity quicker than it had any right to, even becoming a potential threat to YouTube’s survival. While the success of Obsidian was also hurting L-Corp’s stock value, that is not the reason this new tech had Lena worried. 

There is something about the code used by Obsidian that makes her think it’s far more than just a shared VR SM experience meant to help its users see the world through the perspectives of people all over the globe, as OBSDN tends to market its new golden goose. Lena just wasn’t sure what it was that made her anxious about what should be an exciting new technological advancement for mankind. 

Yet. 

:Five days ago:

Lena is seven days into an attempt at some good, old fashioned hacking of OBSDN’s server networks. She is just about to take a food break after nine hours of eating nothing but Mountain Dew, various kinds of chips and candy bars, espressos, and one energy shot three hours ago that is starting to wear off. 

Just as she’s reading the final page of code for the evening, she sees it. 

The programming was pretty close to impeccable up until this point, having only the occasional bit of errant code that would do nothing worse than log the user out and force them to take the extra ten seconds to log back in. 

This section of code was much more dangerous than that. Lena had to do a double take just to make sure she was seeing it correctly. She was. Clearly one of the programmers had been in a hurry to get this section finished, for whatever reason. The lines were technically correct, but the order they were in seemed to be capable of letting a very determined ~~Lena~~ hacker access just about every active Obsidian device. 

But there was only one way to find out. With a sigh, Lena resigned herself to another all nighter fueled by all the junk food she tries to avoid under any other circumstances. 

:Yesterday:

At last Lena has done it. Dozens of feeds are displayed on the six giant monitors in front of her. She finally hacked the Obsidian BedRock servers and has access to all the accounts currently broadcasting to another device. 

Pride and triumph courses through Lena, and she was just about to reach for her phone to ask Jess to set up a conference call with OBSDN’s CEO so that she could warn them of the security breach. That is until she saw a new feed appear on her screen that was very different from the others. 

It was a live feed of a bird’s eye view of National City. She wondered how this person could possibly be seeing this. Then she saw a recreated image of herself, looking angry, detached, and cold as steel, and she knew who it was immediately. 

[Supergirl.] And as soon as she thought it a voice from the receiving device spoke up. [Alex.]

“Kara... Look I know you’re still hurting after your big fight with Lena. I miss her too, even though it’s only been two days. Just... Give her some time to process. You might still be able to patch things up with her, earn her trust again. But for now focus on the mission, please?”

Lena was shocked to realize she was eves dropping on Kara and Al- no, Supergirl and Director Danvers- during a most likely top secret mission. Her hand reached over to close out all the feeds, but the sound of Kara’s sniffling stilled her hand. 

“You don’t understand Alex! She hates me. She said as much. She couldn’t even hide her disgust when I tried to hold her hands an explain how I never meant to hurt her.” Kara then lowered her voice to a quiet whisper that Lena was barely able to hear. “I’m lost without her, Alex.”

Lena had a hard time believing what she was hearing and instead decided to keep listening in, no longer worried about the legal trouble she would undoubtedly get in for doing so. 

Alex sighed heavily on her end, and simply instructed Kara to go home giving her the day off since she wasn’t going to be able to focus on using her super hearing on eves dropping on the adoption agency Alex was using. Turns out Alex wanted to make sure the parents of this baby didn’t decide to keep her at the last minute. 

[So not actually a top secret mission, then.] Lena was surprised Alex would resort to using Kara like this, but she ultimately understood she didn’t want to have her hopes crushed again like last time. 

So Kara headed home and said her farewell to Alex. And Lena’s feed was immediately cut off. Frozen for a few seconds, she didn’t know what to do. Without Kara connecting to another device, Lena had no way to continue spying on her. She knew she should be ashamed of herself, but there would be time for that later. Right now she wanted to see what Kara would do. 

After fifteen minutes she was finally able to connect her personal Obsidian to Kara’s without being found out by the other woman. Like this she could see everything on Kara’s device without broadcasting from Lena’s own end. 

Somehow the first thing she saw after pulling up Kara’s live feed was not a surprise at all. Though less than twenty minutes had passed, blue sleeved arms collected enough empty pizza boxes and takeout cartons to feed ten people and placed them in a giant trash bag. 

Next Kara supersped into her most comfortable pajamas and washed her face in her bathroom. When she finished, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked sad and worn out, and her red puffy eyes looked empty, dead even. 

This was a surprise to Lena. She knew Kara seemed upset when she told her there was no point in trying to reveal her secret identity to save their as of now nonexistent friendship. But she hadn’t been sure it wasn’t just another lie, an act to try to get back into Lena’s good graces. She wouldn’t have been the first to try that. 

As Lena continued watching, Kara shed one quiet, lonely tear before roaring in anger and punching the mirror into a million pieces. “If Lena can’t stand to look at me, then how can I?” Kara mutters to herself. 

Kara makes her way over to her couch and attempts to immerse herself in watching some of her favorite rom-coms, but she is unable to focus. Instead, she continues to recreate memories of Lena. She’ll start out with the happy ones. Their first meeting, then their second first meeting as Supergirl saves her life for the first time. Then moving on to their friendship and all the great times they had together. But at the end of every memory, Kara couldn’t help but see the cold anger in Lena’s eyes, first when Supergirl betrayed her trust, and then when Lena told her their friendship was over. 

Lena had chosen to forget all those pleasant moments that Kara was desperately hanging on to. Last thing she needed was to regret cutting her former best friend out of her life. But faced with them like this, she had no choice but to remember. 

[I’ve seen enough]. But apparently she had not, because now Kara was creating a virtual reality scenario partly based on real events. 

This was another one of Obsidian’s features: take a memory of a time things didn’t go the way you wanted and create a fake version of events in which you can change your actions and the actions of everyone in the memory. The only drawback was how blurry the background details would be in these ‘revisions’ as they were called. 

And so Lena decides to snoop just a little longer, curious as to what Kara wishes to have done differently. 

~~<Kara walks out of the elevator at L-Corp and waves at Jess who is on the phone, giving her a big smile. Jess smiles back at her and nods, never breaking the conversation she was having with the person on the other end of the call.

Kara walks to Lena’s office....>~~

It has been nearly an hour since Kara began her ‘revision’ of how she wished to have told Lena about her alter ego. 

One half of Lena regrets having seen it, because she desperately wants to be angry at Kara, hate her for all the lies, the deceptions. This part of her wishes she’d never met Kara, and was therefore never hurt so deep that it felt as if the Marianas Trench had somehow been relocated into her chest, swallowing her heart whole. 

The other half of her is glad she saw the ‘revision’. Now she was finally able to see things from Kara’s point of view. She understood better all the pain the usually absurdly cheerful blonde goddess was going through. And it is this half that does indeed hate herself for not having listened to Kara in the first place. She doesn’t regret avoiding Kara for two weeks, she had needed that time to herself to figure out whether or not she would give Kara a chance to come clean. But once she decided Kara didn’t deserved that chance, she had had plenty, Lena had cut Kara deeper than she intended. And THAT she did regret. 

Kara was receiving and incoming call from Alex, so Lena quickly ended her own device’s connection to Kara’s to avoid being caught. But with Kara now connected to Alex, Lena was still able to listen in. 

Supergirl was needed to help put out a fire that broke out at a firehouse that was being remodeled, of all places. When the heroine arrived, however, it turned out to be a trap. The firefighters and the construction crew alike began bombarding Supergirl with alien weapons. 

What was even stranger was how synchronized their attacks were despite not saying a word to each other the entire time. They got a few good hits in on Supergirl, making Lena slightly nervous, which annoyed her to no end. Supergirl could have easily avoided these attacks, yet somehow she kept getting hit again and again.

Finally, Supergirl was able to disarm them and tie them all up. When she questioned the fire chief, he simply stated ‘Leviathan is coming’ with a devious smile. Then all of a sudden, the chief as well as all the members of his and the construction crews shook their heads, as if waking up from a dream only to find out they had no idea why Supergirl had tied them up. 

Kara spent hours back at the DEO trying, alongside Alex, to figure out what had happened and who or what Leviathan was. They concluded the the men and women had been under some kind of mind control but where unsure how it happened or how to prevent it. As for Leviathan, no new information was obtained. 

It was just past eleven by the time Kara was dismissed, and Lena once again was able to secretly connect her Obsidian to hers. Kara quickly picked up some more takeout and ate her food in her apartment. Once finished she activated her ‘revision’ once more and picked up the story where she left off. 

Lena settled in to watch, her own food in hand. 

~~<Leaving L-Corp after making plans to see Lena at Kara’s apartment later that evening, Kara made her way to her apartment. Alex was already waiting for her, Chinese, potstickers and chocolate pecan pie already out on display....>~~

Finally it seemed Kara was beginning to feel tired after the days’ events, and shut her Obsidian off, probably to get ready for bed. 

Lena’s hand was covering her mouth in disbelief, a deep blush covering her face. There was a time that she thought Kara to be the purest and most innocent person on earth, but that last turn of events during the ‘revision’ had proven her wrong about the blonde. Again. 

Lena thought back to what she had just seen, and couldn’t help but moan, knowing Kara wanted to do these kinds of things with her. 

Kara, as it turns out, has a kinky side, and absolutely loved to top. She likes a bit of role play, in which her alter ego Supergirl is involved, as well as a healthy dose of dirty talk during sex. Lena’s breath became heavy at the memory of the kind of toys Kara wished to use on her body. 

Struggling to put those thoughts aside, Lena instead focused on processing everything she learned today. She made a numbered mental list of it all in no particular order, and how she felt about it. 

1\. Kara really was truly sorry for keeping Supergirl a secret from Lena, and this helped her realize that Kara really wanted to be her friend and it wasn’t all just an act or a lie.

2\. Kara had already had plans to reveal her identity to her, and more about her life, as a kryptonian, as a refugee on Earth, and as a superhero. Things had simply gotten in the way of that, sometimes even Lena herself. This made it easier for Lena to at least consider the possibility of one day forgiving Kara.

3\. Kara was pansexual, and not only had she guessed Lena’s own bisexuality, but even her purely sexual relationship with Veronica Sinclair. She had no idea who Jane was however, but she had a feeling she might have just been a random person Kara had seen in the city and had found her really attractive. Which of course made Lena only the slightest bit jealous.

4\. Kara had a childhood crush on Alex’s cousin Becky. Lena couldn’t help but find this rid bit of information both adorable and hilarious.

5\. Kara eats SO much more than she’d ever let on around her, and she still hasn’t seen what the limit to her bottomless pit is. Lena can’t help but be glad there isn’t too many kryptonians on Earth, then there would be a world wide food shortage.

6\. Kara has a kinky side. She won’t think about that for now, thought, she still needs to focus on the rest of the list.

7\. There is a new big evil out there and she was already thinking of possible ways to protect peoples minds from being controlled against their will.

8\. Kara was a mess when she thinks Lena hates her. She had cried nonstop for two days. She gets reckless and allows herself to be hurt by weapons and attacks she could have easily avoided if she wanted. It seems she was punishing herself for having hurt Lena, and this caused Lena’s heart to twist in pain somewhere down in her Marianas Trench.

9\. Lena now knew why Supergirl had been so mistrustful of her work with the kryptonite when trying to save Sam, and why she had tried so hard to re-establish their ‘Luthor and a Super’ friendship that they had. It also gave her further insight into Lex’s hatred of Superman, or Clark Kent, his own best friend growing up. It chilled her just how similar her own reaction to finding out your best friend is a superhero was to her brothers reaction. She was not Lex, and she refused to turn out like him, so she was now determined to take the necessary steps to forgive Kara, and in turn be forgiven by her.

10\. Kara was in love with Lena. Lena herself had been aware that she had loved Kara immediately after the reporter had cleared her name after Morgan Edge dragged it through the mud. It was the knowledge of Kara’s affection that finally brought warmth to Lena’s heart. This strengthened her resolve to make things right with Kara.

11\. And finally, Lena learned that despite still being angry at Kara, her body will betray her and become extremely aroused when seeing Kara make love to a fake version of her. A better version of her. But then again, Kara knew her so well that that fake version of Lena acted EXACTLY like the real Lena would have in the same situation. This too revealed to Lena just how inevitable a Luthor and a Super truly are. 

:Today:

Lena stood in front of Kara’s door, dressed comfortably but still looking gorgeous as per usual. 

She had made sure to get a good night’s rest and ate a hearty breakfast, given her poor eating the last two weeks. She had also desperately needed a shower, something she will never admit to anyone. 

So it was just about noon on Saturday when she is standing there, in front of that fateful door, gathering as much courage as she can to knock on it. When she does, it takes a moment before she hears Kara’s voice grow louder as she approaches the door. 

“Alex, I told you I wanted to be alone, so please just-,” the door flew open and Kara sucked in a deep breath upon realizing who it was. “Lena!”

Kara looks worse for wear, that is to be expected so Lena doesn’t say a word. She simply stands stoically while she waits to be invited inside. It takes her ten long seconds to realize she won’t be, not after having hurt Kara like she did just a few days ago. 

Lena ignores the painful pang in her chest and simply looks at Kara with no expression as she delivers the lines she had practiced for the last hour. 

“So. Jane. Didn’t know you had a jealousy kink.” Kara blinks and confusion settles over her features. Lena simply cocks one eyebrow, lips slowly pulling into a teasing smirk. 

Then Kara realizes that she is looking at a genius that can hack literally anything and everything, and her jaw drops open. She is horrified to think of what Lena has seen, remembering her own lustful fantasies from the night before. 

Kara has flushed the deepest red Lena has ever seen before the brunette finally speaks up again. 

“So can I come in? You were right. We Do have lots to talk about. And I plan to spend the night.” Lena gestures to the bag over her shoulder. 

Kara’s mouth finally shuts, her eyes widening at Lena’s inside joke. She simply nods, too embarrassed to say anything and opens the door wider for Lena to step in. 

Lena feeling quite pleased with herself, enters with ease, the door shutting behind her. She smiles. 

[I guess it really isn’t too late for this Luthor and this Super]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the conclusion of a rather sad tale, but I hope the ending there is hopeful enough to earn myself your forgiveness. 
> 
> I wanted to end it here, and allow your own imagination decide how this story ends. Will they follows Kara’s ‘revision’ close to the letter, or will they forge their own path to a stronger life together? Only one thing is certain: their future will always include the other!

**Author's Note:**

> Kara saying that she didn’t feel the need to come out as pan has nothing to do with shame or being in the closet. She firmly believes it unnecessary to come out to any one if she’ only dated guys. Should she ever date a non-guy, she will happily let people know she is pan. I am not pan myself, so I apologize if this upsets anyone, it is definitely not my intention. 
> 
> I started writing this literally the night before I saw the first look trailer for season 5. I went back and changed just one or two things so that it can work with the trailer (hence the spoiler tag), but I’m still writing mostly the same story I had intended. Not everything from the trailer is included. 
> 
> No Mrs. Iijima-sans were hurt during the writing of this fic. Just had to add a business emergency to break up the steaminess that was about to happen. 😉 Also let me know if I should update the rating, though I think I stayed well within the teen rating. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!


End file.
